PlotTwist
by RedBiPolarBear
Summary: We all know that Hikari likes Manaka. What if a bunch of things can cause Hikari to start looking at Chisaki instead? A group outing and some weird incidents makes Hikari realise his true feelings for Chisaki. Co-Author: Princesspeachie99. Main Pairing: ChisakiXHikari. Slight: KanameXChisaki, TsumuguXChisak and HikariXKaname
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot, shiny day as Hikari stared at the window near Tsumugu. It had only been a minute since the class was dissmissed for lunch, everyone was getting out their bentos. Hikari sat there staring calmly as Manaka and Chisaki walked pass. Kaname walked up to Hikari and stood there. "Hikari, aren't you hungry?" Kaname asked politley. "Huh?" He replied. "Wheres your food? You're just staring at Tsumugu" Kaname added. Hikari jumped out of his seat and shouted at Kaname. "I WASN'T STARING AT TSUMUGU, I WAS STARING AT THE WINDOW!" "Are you-" "KANAME!" Hikari interupteded.

Hikari forgot to bring his bento so Chisaki let Hikari eat some of her rolled sushi, Manaka asked for some too. "WOW! Chii-chan! How do you make these?" she said chewing it with her mouth full. "Well," Chisaki bragged, "I got the rice from Saya Mart, so I-" Chisaki was interupted by a sundden cough from Manaka. Everyone stared at her. As someone walked passed they quietly whisperd "The plague..."

Manaka's eyes widend as she covered her face with her knees. "STOP!" She whimpered. Hikari gave her a disapointed look at moved away slowly. After a couple seconds of awkard silence. Chisaki finished off her sentence. "So...Uh, Tsumugu, what do you like to eat?" Tsumugu sat there plainly. They looked over at Hikari who was weirdly sitting there as if nothing happend. "TSUMUGU, answer her question!" Manaka shouted as she ate more rolled sushi.

"HEY! Quiet down Manaka, and chew with your mouth shut!" Hikari said in a disturbed way. "Hikari don't be so mean to-" Chisaki said as she was interupted by Manaka. "Chii-chan! Don't treat me like I'm a baby." She said as she stood up. "Hikari and I need to speak in private for a second." Kaname said while grabbing Hikari's arm. "What was that about Kaname?!" "Manaka is sick, I don't think she should be out with us today, I think we should send her home." Hikari gave Kaname an evil stare. "Why are you telling ME this?" Kaname slightly smiled at Hikari. "Because your like her father." Hikari blushed slightly. "D-DON'T SAY THAT."

"Hey! Manaka!" Kaname wave at Manaka. She rushed towards them. "What are you doing?!" Hikari whispered at Kaname. Kaname touched Hikari's shoulders. "Letting you tell her."

Manaka stared angrily at Hikari. "Hii-kun?" Hikari sighed and crossed his arms. "You can't come out with us tonight, you're too sick." Manaka whined "B-But! I only coughed once! You're evil Hii-ku-" Manaka coughed twice. Hikari gave her a smug look. "See? You're SICK" He said with a hint of laughter in his voice. The teacher walked in to grab something he had forgotten. "Excuse me, Sensei," Kaname says in a charming voice. "Manaka is sick, she needs to go home early." "Oh Suuuure, go aheaaaaaaad!"

Kaname pulls Hikari and Tsumugu over and whispers to them "I got the arms, you got the waist and Hikari has the legs." Both of them nod and walk towards Manaka. "W-what! Hii-kun? KANAME? Why are you staring at me like that?" Manaka said in a scared voice. Kaname grabbed her elbows and lifted them up, before she could say anything Hikari got hold of her legs and swept her off her feet, Tsumugu supported her by grabbing hold of her waist. They all exited the classroom and ran down the street near the ocean. "THREE, TWO, ONE!" "AAAAAAAAAHHH." She screamed as they chucked her in the ocean.

Chisaki ran out panting. "Wah-wait! I have her bag." She threw it into the ocean. The four of them walked away, Manaka swam home mad. When Manaka arrived home she opened the door and looked for her mum. "Hii-kun, Chii-chan, Tsumugu and Kaname sent me home because I was 'sick'." she complained. "Manaka dear, are you sure?" Manaka stomped her foot in anger, "Mum I know I'm not si-" She was interupted by a sudden cough and sneeze. Her mum smiled at her and pat her on the head.

"S-so! Where are we going?" Chisaki politly asked Hikari. "Out for lunch." He replied. She looked at him rudely. "Where for lunch?" Hikari shrugged. "I think-" Kaname walked up to Chisaki and started speaking to her. Tsumugu looked at Hikari, Hikari looked back. "What?" Hikari said rudely. "We are going to The Triangle for lunch." "Why don't you tell that to Chisaki then?" Hikari said as he pointed to Chisaki.

"H-Hey! What's that supposed to mea-" Chisaki tripped over and faceplanted. The boys stood there shocked. She got up and dusted her dress and fixed up her hair. "You jerks! None of you helped me up!" She complained. All of them were frozen and silent. She observed the look on their faces, Hikari and Kaname's faces were red and terrified, Tsumugu's face was confused and also red. "I wasn't exspecting...that..." Kaname says quietly. "What? What happend? All I did was trip over, right?" Chisaki asked curiously.

As they arrived at The Triangle Chisaki gave Hikari a mean look. Tsumugu and Hikari sat next to eachother while Kaname and Chisaki sat across from them. "So...HIKARI, what DID happen back there?" Hikari sat there, giving Chisaki a look, like he's going to pee himself. "Do you really want to know?" Kaname said in a shameful voice. "Yes. All I did was fall over, what's so shocking?" Tsumugu took a deep breathe and told Chisaki. "I...Your dress flew up and I saw your panties..." Chisaki's eyes grew wide in embaressment "W..What!?" She looked over at Kaname. "You and Hikari?" Kaname sighed and look at her. "Hikari and I..." Kaname stopped talking as he put his hands infront of his chest and gestured as he was squeezing something. Chisaki was so embarresed she looked down at her food. "Ya kinda bounced on em' too..." Hikari added. Chisaki's whole entire face went red, she grabbed a spoon full of mashed potatos and flung them at Hikari.

It hit him in the face. Chisaki angrily slapped money onto the table before leaving. Hikari wiped it off and opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, Kaname spoke. "Nice going, Hikari, now she left and she's mad." The next day Manaka was still sick, so they spent another day together, this time Chisaki made food for them to have a picnic. "Chisaki, I'm supprised you did this for us, even after the incedent that happend yesterday!" Kaname said thankfully. "Oh well, you know, it wasn't your fault, it wasn't your fault you were looking.." Chisaki added. There was a minute of awkward silence while Chisaki was unpacking the picnic bag. "These are...good." Tsumugu said. Chisaki blushed a little bit. "Well thanks..."

"What sandwich, Hikari?" Chisaki asked. "Oh, any." he replied. Chisaki held out the sandwich, Hikari reached for it, their hands touched, Chisaki dropped the sandwich on the grass. "O-oh, sorry.." Chisaki quickly said before picking it up. Hikari looked sad, like that sandwich was his mother. Kaname gave Hikari an evil look. "So Chisaki, may I have a drink?" Kaname asked. "Sure, help yourself!" Kaname poured himself a drink, Tsumugu bumped Kaname and he spilt it all over himself. "..." Tsumugu remaind silent. "Oh! Kaname, what happend?" Kaname stood up and slowly walk away to change his shirt.

"You know you really should of apologised for spilling his drink, Tsumugu." Chisaki said. Tsumugu shrugged and walked after him.

Chisaki and Hikari were alone in silence. "I'm sorry for dropping your sandwich, Hikari." Chisaki apologised. "It's fine, I bet they all taste just as good." Hikari un-intentionally complimented Chisaki's cooking. "You can cook much better than me." Chisaki said. "I should marry you, then we'll see who cooks the best." Hikari again, accidentally spoke his mind. "You... w-want to marry me?" Chisaki was wide-eyed at what Hikari said. "Who wants to marry who?" A voice said from behind them.

Kaname and Tsumugu were standing behind them. "You heard that..." Hikari and Chisaki were embarrassed. "I didn't mean it like that! I just thought that Chisaki's children would be perfect and that they would be good cooks!" Hikari said which made everything worse. "Perfect?" Tsumugu asked.

"The boys would take after me and the girls would have big-" Hikari stopped himself there and notcied the confused faces he was getting. "Oh.. uh... look! A BUTTERFLY EATING A SQUARREL!" Hikari shouted as he stood up. He grabbed one of Chisaki's sandwiches and threw it at a tree. "STOP THIS MADNESS!" He shouted as he ran towards the tree.

Kaname and Tsumugu awkwardly sat down. They continued to eat in silence. Chisaki made more sandwiches. "So, if you and I were-" "Stop Kaname." Chisaki said. "All this joking around is getting out of hand here." She got up and walked away. Tsumugu followed. Kaname stood there and look down. Hikari ran back to Kaname. "Something wrong? Or are you having one of your 'Kaname moments'?" "Ah, Hikari," Kaname said camly. "It appears Chisaki is a bit down, so we might have to watch our mouths." Hikari nodded and followed after Chisaki, Kaname still stood there.

As Manaka walked across the street she saw Kaname, Tsumugu, Hikari and Chisaki. Hey eyes widened. "CHII-CHAN! HII-KUN! TSUMUGU! KANAME!" They all looked at her as she was running up to them. She jumped in the air and panda hugged Chisaki. "Oh Chii-chan I missed you so so so much! B-but..YOU'RE EVIL, BUT I MISSED YOU!" Hikari stared at her awkwardly and scratched his head. "Manaka, it's only been two days since I've seen you." Chisaki said with a slight grin on her face. "Hi Manaka!" Kaname said waving at her.

"Do you guys want to han-" "Chisaki! We're late for the movies! Come on guys! RUN!" Manaka was interupted by Hikari. They all ran off laughing and being cheerful, it made Manaka jealous. "Evil Hii-kun...Evil Chii-chan...Evil Kaname..Evil...Ts...umugu!" Manaka ranted at she kicked pebbles across the road. She rubbed her eyes and thought for a bit. "If I follow them to the movies, they might..not...be so...evil?" She said to herself.

Manaka went to the only Cinema in Oshiooshi. She noticed that there was only 1 movie showing. It was called 'Whats in the Water?'. Manaka went up buy a ticket for herself. "Sorry. It's PG+13 Movie. It's too scary for a twelvie." The man said. "I'm 14! Not 12." Manaka insisted. "What school do you go to?" He asked. "The only school in Oshiooshi." She asnwered. Feeling stupid, the guy handed her a ticket.

"Kaname, what's this movie about?" Hikari asked. Hikari thought that this would be a boring movie. "It's about a fisherman that's actually a monster. He follows girls home and kidnaps them, he then takes them to his cave and feeds them a whole live fish that bursts out of them 3 days later, those fish turn into a monster just like the fisherman. They eat all the dead women." Kaname explained with a smile.

"This is PG+13?" Hikari asked. The movie started.

Manaka snuck in once the room was dark and hid 2 rows behind them. Chisaki was in the middle and had Tsumugu and Kaname next to her, Hikair sat next to Kaname.

All Kaname could hear was Hikari munching loudly on the popcorn. Kaname shushed Hikari for the 20th time. "I know but it's so GOREY." Hikari shouted. Chisaki flinched everytime a girl got killed. Before another scarey thing happened, Kaname quietly and slyly lifted up the arm rest that was inbetween him and Chisaki. The next jumpscare happened and Chisaki was hugging Kaname in mere seconds. Kaname smiled smugly.

"HEY! THAT GIRL LOOKS LIKE CHISAKI!" Hikari shouted. Chisaki screamed and ran out of the dark room. "Hikari, You scared her." Kaname said getting up and chasing after her.

Hikari ran out of Popcorn and so he looked over at Tsumugu. "Hey, buddy. Pass me your popcorn will ya?" Hikari asked. "Since when do you call me 'buddy'?" Tsumugu asked as he passed it over. "When there's popcorn involved." Hikari answered. "Man this popcorn is salty! What flavour is Chisaki's drink?" "Cola, why?" Tsumuhu asked.

Hikari moved over to Chisaki's seat and took a big gulp of Chisaki's drink. "Should you be doing that?" Tsumugu asked. "Meh, she's probabley not coming back anyways. Kaname is probabley taking advantage of this and having some 'ALONE' time." Hikari said which caused Tsumugu to go quiet.

After a while, Chisaki and Kaname came back. "Maybe my drink will make me feel better." Chisaki said. "Chisaki I wouldn' do t-" Tsumugu didn't get to finish his sentence as Chisaki sipped on her drink. Tsumugu and Hikari looked suprised.

"You look like you just saw a ghost." Kaname said to Hikari. "Chisaki...I KINDA took a BIG gulp your drink." Hikari confessed. "WHAT?!" Kaname and Chisaki said suprised.

"IN-DIRECT KIIIISSSSS." They heard from behind them. Manaka leaned over the seats and she was wearing a big smug grin on her face.

**A/N: Hey, Thanks for reading you butts. Read and Review pleash. :3 Tell me what you dink of my very first storeh. I might be writing some HxH ones too. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

After Manaka hid back before they saw, she noticed that they didn't notice that she wasn't there. She felt a little bit bad, so she started to listen to their conversation just to make sure she wans't left out. "This movie is AWESHOME!" Hikari shouted with a mouth full of popcorn. Obviously, he didn't seem to notice or care.

Chisaki was still a bit shocked about Hikari drinking her drink. She sat there looking around, like she was scared. "Something wrong, Chisaki?" Kaname asked softly. "Oh uh...nothing..." She answered. Tsumugu kept looking at her every two minutes. Still nothing to show they cared she wans't there, she moved one row closer just incase she missed something they said.

After a while, Manaka got bored. Tsumugu needed to go to the mensroom. The second he left, Manake jumped over the chair and sat on his seat. She ate his popcorn and it was too dark for anyone to notice at first.

Tsumugu came back and Manaka jumped back behind the rows. She then snuck over to Hikari's chair and started to take popcorn when he wasn't looking. "Kaname, Are you taking my popcorn?" Hikari asked while shaking the box. "No. Did you eat it and forget again?" Kaname asked. "Pffft. N-No. I don't know. I DIDN'T." Hikari shouted.

Kaname laughed at Hikari's reaction a little bit. Chisaki was still slightly scared of the movie and she tried to act calm, Tsumugu could see how much she pretended, but she wasn't a very good actor. Tsumugu went to the mens room again. Manaka took this as her que and followed him.

Tsumugu was washing his hands and he splashed some water on his face. "TSUMUGU-KUN." Manaka shouted. Tsumugu jumped in shock. "Mukaido? This is the mensroom." Tsumugu said in suprise. "I don't care, A bathroom is a bathroom. WHY ARE YOU GUYS IGNORING ME?" Manaka yelled. "Quiet Down. Someone will hear you." He tried to shush her. "GOOD. EVERYONE! I'M A FEMALE IN THE MALE'S BATHROOM!" Manaka shouted. "Mukaido. Stop th-" Tsumugu cut himself off as he heard chattering and footsteps coming towards the bathroom.

Tsumugu acted quickly and pushed Manaka into a stall with him. "Hey, Tsumugu. You in here?" Hikari asked. "Y-Yeah." Tsumugu answered as casually as he could considering he was squashed up in a tiny stall pressed against Manaka. "Hmmm. The movie finished. How long are you going to be?" Hikari asked. Hikari walked over to the stall that Tsumugu was in. "I won't be too long, I just need a minute." He answered. "Alright. We're waiting outside." Hikari said as he walked out of the bathroom.

Tsumugu found this experience awkward, Manaka on the other hand liked it. Tsumugu opened the stall door and they both fell out.

"What now?" Tsumugu said to himself. Manaka was going to open her big fat mouth and say something, Tsumugu put his hand over it and shushed her once again. "Tsumugu, whats taking so long?!" Hikari shouted as he walked in. Tsumugu pushed him back out. "It's only been five seconds Hikari, just wait!" Tsumugu shouted. Tsumugu removed his hand from Manaka's mouth.

"Ok, DON'T do anything stupid, do what I say!" Tsumugu shouted at Manaka. "I'll walk out and distract them while you crawl out of here and STAY QUIET." Tsumugu walked out and talked really loudly and suspiciously. "Hey guys, I'm ready to go now, I no longer need the mensroom. Yep, I'm done." While Tsumugu was speaking Manaka quickly crawled out, she made it half way then tripped over. They all looked at her.

"Manaka?" They all said in unision. "HEY GUYS. FUNNY SEEING YOU HERE. I DIDN'T EXPECT IT AT ALL." Manaka shouted. "Do you 'need' to shout?" Hikari asked while covering his ears. "Nope. By the way. Tsumugu and I just came out o-" Before Manaka could finish her sentence, Tsumugu interupted her and said "FISH CAKES."

Everyone looked at Tsumugu. "Tsumugu, whats happening?" Kaname asked. "Mukaido." Tsumugu said. Manaka took this as her que to talk. "AHEM. Why did you guys ditch me?" She asked.

"You were sick. I don't want the PLAGUE." Hikari mocked her. "I'm not even sick anym-" Manaka interupted herself with a cough. Hikari pointed at her and shouted "THE PLAGUE." Hikari then hid behind Chisaki. "Manaka, you should go home." Kaname said to her as nicely as he could. "NO WAY. I'M NOT LETTING YOU GUYS HANG OUT WITHOUT ME. Besides, You just want more chances with Hii-kun." Manaka spat on them a little. "W-WHAT? Me and Hikari?" Kaname said confused.

"Oooohh Kaname." Hikari said in a high-pitched tone. Kaname slowly looked over to Hikari expecting something awkward. Sure enough Hikari was posing from behind Chisaki and gave Kaname a wink. "OH MY." Kaname said before jumping off a ledge and into the water. "KANAME! MY BELOVED. COME BACK." Hikari said before running after Kaname.

"We're sorry Manaka. Would you like to hang around me and Tsumugu for a while?" Chisaki asked. "Why the hell are you even asking? Do you think I followed Tsumugu in the mensroom for nothing?" Manaka said in a smart-ass tone. Chisaki was speechless. "No. NO. STAY AWAY."

"COOOOOME BAAAAAACK." Tsumugu didn't want to be left alone with the girls, he felt that he might be the third wheel. "Let's go for a walk, shall we?" Chisaki said. "DANGIT HIKARI. GO HOME." "But Baby. WE'VE JUST STARTED."

Manaka talked nearly the entire time as Chisaki was being overly-cautious about her surroundings. The movie still got to her. "THEN I SAID. LLAMA." Manaka said before dying of laughter. "Oooooop. Now I need to pee." Manaka walked away.

"Chisaki, are you still scared?" Tsumugu asked. Chisaki looked behind her and back. "...No..." She answered. Tsumugu stared at her, she began to crack. "Ok ok! I'm still scared, but please...stay away.." Tsumugu looked confused. He thought for a second, he then realised why. "It's because I'm a fisherman...right?" He asked hoping the answer was wrong. Chisaki nodded.

Tsumugu slouched down and walked away. "SORRY!" She yelled before he got too far. Manaka came back. "Wh...wheres Tsumugu?" Manaka asked. "I...-" Chisaki was interupted by Kaname's girly squeel. He was being chased by Hikari. "GO. A-WAY!" Kaname yelled. Hikari nearly bumped into Chisaki, he then stopped. "S-s-sorry Chisak-i" He said while panting.

"Anyway Manaka, how are you feelin-" Hikari was interupted by a couch from Chisaki. His jaw dropped. "Th-th-t-t-t-...THE PLAGUE!" He yelled. "We can't ignore this! You need help! NOW!" Hikari shouted. "Hey! Why didn't you help me?" Manaka said. "You had it first, you still have it, it was too late for you, Chisaki just got it, I can treat her." Hikari replied. Manaka gave him an angry look. "And HOW?" She asked. Hikari shrugged.

"Come on, Chisaki," Hiarki said while grabbing her hand. "We have to get you some help, before you...'turn'..." He said while running off with her. Her face went red as a tomato. Once again, they left Manaka behind, she was sick of it. She came up with a plan. She decided to nickname herself 'Madokis' and stalked Hikari. She spoke in third person.

Hikari looked it up on the internet, and apparently mayonaise cured the plague. So Hikari brought 10 giant jars of mayonaise to school the next day. When Tsumugu, Chisaki and Kaname weren't looking he plopped massive amouts of it on their food. "What IS this?" Kaname asked. "Oh, just a little...seasoning, trust me! It'll make you feel better." Hikari answered. He took a bite out of it and then spat it on Madokis. "Madokis is NOT impressed. AT ALL!" She said to herself. Chisaki didn't eat it, but just looked at it. "Eat up, Chisaki." Hikari said.

"I'm not hungry." Chisaki said. "You don't wanna eat it? Alright." Hikari said before he plopped the mayonaise onto her head and started to massage it into her scalp. "This will only take a second." He said as Kaname, Tsumug and the rest of the classed looked wide-eyed at Hikari. "HIKARI!" Chisaki yelled before she litterally round-house kicked him out of the classroom. She grabbed the entire jar of mayonaise and threw it at him, It went all over Hikari's uniform and on his head. "IF YOU LOVE MAYONAISE SO MUCH, WHY DON'T YOU USE IT AS BLEACH?" Chisaki yelled before storming into the girlsbathroom. Everyone who had witnessed this was shocked.

"Congratulations Hikari, You just made Chisaki look like a mess." Kaname said whilst helping Hikari up. "I don't even LIKE Mayo. I was just helping you guys." Hikari pouted. "What?" Kaname and Tsumugu looked confused. "I read online last night that Mayonaise helps with the plague." Hikari said. "What? We don't have the plague." Kaname said. "YOU DO. MANA- I MEAN MADOKIS GAVE IT TO YOU." Hikari pointed to Manaka. "SHUT UP. MADOKIS HATES YOU ALL. IT'S ALL APART OF MADOKIS'S PLAN TO CORRUPT YOUR LOVE AFFAIRS." Madokis yelled as she held her bento in her hand. She was waving her hands everywhere so her food went all over the floor.

"Love affairs?" Tsumugu asked confused. "YES THATS RIGHT. HIKARI IS IN LOVE WITH. DRUMROLL PLEASE." Manaka yelled. A random girl in the class flipped over a table and yelled "DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN." "THAT'S NOT A FREAKING DRUMROLL." Manaka yelled. "Anyways. KANAME." Manaka gasped and so did Hikari. "W-What? How? I don't- I just- WHAT?" Kaname was confused. At this time, Hikari was posing for Kaname again. Chisaki walked back into the classroom and everyone looked at her.

"Hikari, are you senile?" Kaname asked. "YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE? FINE THEN, THATS FINE. I was with someone else the entire time anyways. I cheated on you." Hikari said with tears in his eyes. "What?" By now, Tsumugu and Kaname were REALLY confused. "I was with, CHISAKI." Hikari said before running upto her and putting his arm aorund her shoulders. Chisaki's face went red. "YAY! TSUMUGU-KUN. DO THIS TO MADOKIS. MADOKIS LIKEY." Manaka ran upto Tsumugu but she was immidiatly turned down. "I don't like that stuff." Tsumugu said. Manaka has a blank expression on her face as she jumped out the window. "We're on the second floor..." Kaname said. "MADOKI'S IS FINE." They heard from outside.

"C'mon Chisaki! Let's go be in love and stuff." Hikari said walking off with her. Chisaki just went along with it. "Hikari! Don't walk away with her, What are me and Tsumugu gonna do?" Kaname yelled. Hikari ignored them.

**A/N: Thanks for reading butts. XD Peachie and I just put our INSANE mind into this story, the characters may be OOC, but we ship Chisaki x Hikari and our favourite SHIP EVER. LIKE IT'S AMAZING. Sayu x Seagull. It's to dang romantic. :3 Oh and, I'm putting a scoring system for how many times Tsumugu, Hikari or Kaname get a moment, or something romantic/perverted that has to do with Chisaki. -.^**

**So far:**

**Tsumugu: 1**

**Hikari: 4**

**Kaname: 2**

**I'll be putting up the scores at the beginning of every chapter from now on. :3**


End file.
